Needles
by AddUsernameHere
Summary: "Back, foul demon!" Ray suddenly exclaimed, making the shape of a cross with his arms. His pupils had dilated into cat-like slits. "Ray. Stop it." The nurse grabbed his arm, causing Ray to cry out. Before the neko-jin could stop her, the nurse stuck the needle into his arm...


**So, I was sitting at the doctors waiting for my stupid injection when this idea came into my head. I couldn't not write it...**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade I own not. (I don't even like Star Wars...) Anyway...**

* * *

><p>Ray hated needles. He hated the colour of them, he hated the shape of them, he hated the size of them. But he especially hated needles when they were being jabbed into his arm.<p>

"Calm down, Ray, it's not going to kill you." The nurse smiled sweetly. Ray shook his head stubbornly, determined not to let the evil witch stab him.

"No. I'm not letting you go anywhere near me with that thing." He glared at the needle in the nurses hand, daring it to prick his skin.

"Ray, you know that I have to do this, and the sooner you let me the sooner you can go home." The nurse was beginning to loose her patience. Three hours they had been in the nurse room so far, and Ray had tried anything to escape.

"You don't understand! It's going to poison me, or kill me, or put me in hospital, or worse! Why do I have to do this?" He pleaded, practically on his knees.

He had always hated needles. A rat once bit him when he stopped in England during a Beyblade tournament, and he had to have fifteen injections. He had never been the same again...

"Don't be ridiculous, Ray. If you don't cooperate I'm going to have to restrain you." The nurse threatened, holding the needle like she wanted to throw it at the tigers head.

Ray backed away, getting ready to run. He carefully edged around the table, putting as much distance between the nurse and himself. When he was a whole meter away, he turned around and ran for his life, waving his arms around and screaming.

"I'm the king of the world!" He yelled, running past two shocked doctors. He was nearly at the main entrance! Just a few steps to go and then-

"Argh!" At the last moment he tripped over a rug, sending him sprawling to the floor. He cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Ray Kon! Get back here now!" The nurse had caught up to him. There was no escape. He was going to die an extremely slow and painful death.

"Goodbye friends, family, Driger, life..." Ray prayed, squeezing his eyes shut as the nurse descended upon him. He hoped that his last moments in life weren't too appallingly bad.

"Ray. Stand up." The nurse commanded. Ray cautiously opened one eye and saw the nurse standing above him, her arms crossed.

"I don't want to die!" He told her.

"Don't be so melodramatic. Now, you either stand up and come with me, or I will physically drag you back to my room. It's your choice." She offered. Ray gulped. There was no way out of it.

"Fine." He snarled, defeated. He followed the nurse back into her room, his heart beating.

"Sit." The nurse pointed to a chair. Sighing, Ray sat, embarrassed that he seemed so weak. It wasn't his fault that he hated needles!

"This is torture." He moaned, burying his head in his hands. The nurse just tutted.

"It's important, Ray. Now, I'm just going to-"

"Back, foul demon!" Ray suddenly exclaimed, making the shape of a cross with his arms. His pupils had dilated into cat-like slits.

"Ray. Stop it." The nurse grabbed his arm, causing Ray to cry out. Before the neko-jin could stop her, the nurse stuck the needle into his arm.

"There. That wasn't so bad now, was it?" She smirked, cleaning the point of the evil weapon of torture. Ray gawped at her.

"Not bad? That was pure torture! I'm in agony! I hate you!" He clutched his arm, smudging the tiny bead of blood. The nurse just rolled her eyes.

"If you say so. Now, please leave, I have work to do." She turned her back on the tiger, throwing the used needle into the bin.

Ray bared his teeth. He would get his revenge. Maybe by setting Bryan on her... Or letting Tyson sing to her... Or both?

"Fine, but I'll be back." He muttered under his breath. Oh, that nurse was going to pay...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not actually bothered about needles, but I thought Ray would be a good character to suit this story.<strong>

**Please R&R and all that.**


End file.
